


all of these memories and feelings (and great joy and sadness)

by Marvelgeek42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Inspired by The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Post-Deathly Hallows AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Before Luna and Ginny had found together, their lives had been different.Neither of them could complain





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed that I only wrote one story that includes femslash so far.

Luna Lovegood was not like anyone else—except perhaps her father and everyone knew that.

She was different. She spoke of creatures that did not seem to exist. She wore thinks that others thought strange, like Butterbeer cork necklace and Dirigible plum earrings.

Many believed Luna’s sorting had been a fluke. How could someone that accepted the existence of such weird things without any proof be in Ravenclaw, the House of the intelligent? 

They were wrong. The girl’s place was in Ravenclaw.

She thought for herself. She second guessed things. She discovered connections.

Luna Lovegood knew how to observe.

* * *

_ You see things, you keep quiet about them. And you understand. _

* * *

After the war, Harry and Ginny never got back together.

It was by a mutual agreement; they had simply changed too much. It would not work out. Better to separate in peace than in discussion.

It was painful, but ultimately it was for the best. They had the same opinion on that, too.

Also, Ginny wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to forgive him for breaking up with her.

She was old enough to decide whether or not their love was worth the danger for herself.

It had been, once upon a time, but no longer.

* * *

_ So, this is my life. And I want you to know that I am both happy and sad and I’m still trying to figure out how that could be. _

* * *

Luna had tried to move on, but a part of her mind had never left the Malfoy’s basement.

It was still there and she didn’t think that there was a chance of that changing in the near future.

It was terrible, so she tried to look for help.

That turned out to be a bad idea. 

She did not complain. She did not scream. She had learned long ago that the world was not fair and that sometimes it was better to suffer silently.

Even if Luna still missed the revolution she had taken part in.

* * *

_ I just need to know that someone out there listens and understands and doesn’t sleep with people even if they could have. _

_ I need to know that these people exist. _

* * *

Ginny discovered new things about herself.

She could knit quite well with little instruction. She was bisexual. She was not quite over Harry Potter, but not only was she too proud to beg him to take her back, she would also never dare to destroy the happy life he and Draco had built for themselves.

She was disgusted by the part of herself that disagreed,

So she looked for someone, anyone else.

Ginny ended up with Pansy Parkinson of all people.

It was her brother Charlie who dragged her out of the toxic relationship after a couple of months and three visits to the hospital.

* * *

_ Charlie, we accept the love we think we deserve. _

* * *

No one was sure how it had begun, but Luna and Ginny had started to hang out more and more as the time went on. They grew progressively closer and closer, until neither could imagine a life without the other.

They shared a single kiss one night. They were had been lying on a blanket, observing the stars, when Ginny had spotted a Shooting Star.

“What do you wish for?” Luna had asked.

The redhead had assembled her Gryffindor courage, leaned sideways ever so slightly, gently placed one of her hands on the other girl’s cheek, and whispered, “This.”

* * *

_ And in that moment, I swear we were infinite. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
